Shadow of the Bat II: Acts of Deception
by TheBreakoutKing
Summary: (Sequel to Shadow of the Bat) After the climactic fight with The Joker Bruce discovers that Commissioner Gordon was alive. Along with the aid of Tori Vega, Bruce tries to protect Gordon from the hands of a mysterious criminal organisation known as The Council.
1. Seeking the Truth (Part 1)

**_Chapter Twelve: Seeking The Truth (Part 1)_**

The sound of thunder and lightning roars across the dark clouded sky over the city of Metropolis, a strike of lightning strikes the revolving Daily Planet globe causing sparks to shoot out and fall down to the streets. Within the darkest parts of the city a man franticly races through the streets.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted the man as he tries to out run a mysterious dark figure. The man became even more startled as each step the figure took the ground would shake.

The man franticly continues to escape the dark figure by criss-crossing through the streets and passage ways of the city until he comes across a house in which he quickly runs inside shutting and locking the door behind him. His eye remains glued to the peephole scanning outside for the dark figure suddenly his eyes widened in fear as the dark figure raced towards the door, kicking the door in with tremendous force the man is hit by the door's impact. The man lay bruised and bloody on the floor as he tried to crawl away from the figure, the figure walked slowly behind the man as he crawls but he then stops as the figure corners the man against a wall. The tall, large and muscular shadow of the dark figure overshadowed the man as loud, chilling, scary screams erupt from the house.

Police and crime scene covered the area early the next morning and many of the local residents bombard the police barricades as they try to get a closer look to see what had happened along with the news reporters trying to get descent footage and answers from the police. On the sidewalk across the street a man pulls his jacket in tighter to stay warm from the cold with his hand as he shuffles his bag of groceries with other, and his eyes are drawn to the crowd of people then decides to check it out.

"What happened here?" asked the man to a random local.

"Some guy got beaten to death probably a drug deal gone wrong or mob hit, that's my opinion" answered the local. The man's eyes then shifted to the body being dragged out on a gurney and noticed how the numerous blood stains seeping through the white sheet, he then walks away as more people begin to crowd the barricade.

The man walks down the streets of the Metropolis projects he reaches an old building in which he enters and walking up the flight of stairs leading to hallway of apartments the man continues down to the end of the hallway stopping at Apartment 10. He is startled to notice that the door is open he peeks through to only see darkness he slowly places his bag of groceries on next to the door and pulls out a gun from his upper backside then forwards into the apartment. He makes his way to the living room and then suddenly out if the darkness

"Hello, Gordon"

Gordon aims his gun the direction of the voice, cocks the gun and prepared to fire. The unknown figure then turns on a light to reveal himself.

"Bruce?" shockingly said Gordon as he uncocks and lowered his gun.

After Gordon had calmed down himself and Bruce discussed what exactly was going on.

"What are doing here?" asked Gordon.

"I could ask you the same question, because you're supposed to be dead" said Bruce.

"I can explain"

"Well go ahead explain because I saw you get shot I saw you die. Did you even get shot? And how did you know I was Batman?"

"Of course I did" Gordon pulls down his shirt collar to reveal the scar from his bullet wound. "And I knew you were Bat-" Gordon is then unnervingly interrupted by Tori sudden appearance in his apartment. "Who is she?"

"This is Tori. Jim, Tori. Tori this is Comm- former Commissioner James Gordon"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here, you look pretty good for a dead guy" said Tori as she made her towards a chair in the back of the room.

"Does she know that you're….you know?"

"Yeah she found the Batcave. Anyways the one thing I need to know is why did you fake your own death? and did they bury an empty coffin?"

"No I paid off the morgue to use one of their unclaimed John Does for the burial" Bruce and Tori both raise an eyebrow "And for faking my death I needed to protect my family and…..you"

"I can understand your family but why me?"

"There's this criminal organisation called The Council and they threatened to kill my family if I didn't expose Batman's true identity. That's why I faked my death, the Joker being there was just a coincidence so I took my chance"

"I don't think it was coincidence because when I was in L.A. the Joker said something that stuck to me"

_"Why did you do it?" demandingly asked Bruce._

_"Kill Gordon?" said the Joker as he raised himself on his elbows and spat blood which shattered across the ground beside him._

_"WHY!?"_

_"If only you knew" The Joker gives a little chuckle._

_"What does that mean?!" said Bruce as he stood beside the Joker._

_"Figure it out, hero!" said the Joker as he then began to laugh chillingly and insanely_

_Bruce pointed the barrel of the gun down at the Joker's head and cocks the gun_

_"And I thought heroes didn't kill"_

_"Think again" said Bruce as pulled the gun's trigger_

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Gordon as he leaned forward on his chair.

"I think this Council might have put out a hit on you and got the Joker to do it. If you were going to expose me or not either way they wanted you gone" suggested Bruce.

"And I think the Council knows I'm here"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because lately on the news I've seen that there's been a few deaths around town including one I walked past this morning, it wasn't that far from here"

"Have you got a chance to investigate the deaths?"

"I've tried but I had to keep low and the Metropolis PD aren't gonna give an open case information to a "supposed be dead" former Commissioner of Gotham PD" said Gordon as he got up and headed to the coffee table to pick up a newspaper. "We can talk to this reporter because he's reported on all of the deaths" continued Gordon as made his way back to his chair and handing Bruce a copy last week's copy of the Daily Planet.

"Okay then let's go and talk him, hopefully he'll have some helpful information" said Bruce as he and Tori got up then made their way out of the apartment.

"What's the reporter's name?" asked Tori as she walked out into the hallway.

"Umm….Clark Kent" answered Bruce as Gordon closed his door behind him.

* * *

**Here it is the first of the special two-part opening chapter for SHADOW OF THE BAT II: ACTS OF DECEPTION. **

**Bruce and Tori have found "Commissioner" Gordon residing in the city of Metropolis and is at the centre of a bunch of mysterious deaths.**

**Who or what is The Council? **

**Stay tuned for Part 2 of Seeking the Truth with a special cameo by a certian mild mannered Daily Planet reporter.**


	2. Seeking the Truth (Part 2)

**_Chapter Thirteen: Seeking the Truth (Part 2)_**

As Bruce was at a newsstand as Gordon and Tori got to know each other.

"So how did you and Bruce meet?" asked Gordon.

"We met on his first day at my school, Hollywood Arts in L.A. –"

"You went to L.A.?" asked Gordon to Bruce as he interrupted Tori.

"I needed a fresh start after you supposedly "died"' responded Bruce drawing his attention away from the newsstand owner then looking back to see the owner raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Umm….long story" Bruce chuckled a little.

"Anyways I showed him around school, he asked me out I said yes and he saved my life when the Joker kidnapped me and killed my sister" continued Tori as her tone gradually saddened.

"I'm so sorry"

"Thank you" Tori wiped a small tear from her eye. Bruce then made his way towards Gordon and Tori.

"Hey guys I was able to get some old copies of the Daily Planet from the last few weeks, they reported on all the deaths and look they all written by the same reporter, Clark Kent. Also look at the details so that means he must have reliable information" said Bruce as he showed Gordon and Tori the old Daily Planet newspapers.

"Okay let's head to the Daily Planet" said Gordon.

The sun continued to shine high the shining city of Metropolis as the sun's rays reflect off the giant golden globe of the Daily Planet building with Bruce, Gordon and Tori's eyes glued to the shining structure. They entered the building doors trying to avoid the numerous amounts of people rushing out the door, Bruce then made his way of the reception desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Can you please tell which floor the reporters are on?" asked Bruce with a charming smile.

"They are located on the 23rd floor" answered the receptionist.

Bruce, Tori and Gordon walked to the elevator Bruce then pushed the up button for the elevator. After a couple of minutes the elevator finally made its way down to the ground floor, they stepped inside and then pushed the button labelled with the number 23. The elevator doors open to a huge room with numerous reporters rushing around, talking, shouting and typing then they walked up to a random reporter fully focused on his computer.

"Excuse me can you tel-"

"What do you want?" said the reporter rudely interrupting Bruce.

"I was wondering if you tell us which one of these reporters is Clark Kent" said Bruce.

"He's one over there with the glasses" said the reporter pointing over to the bumbling reporter talking on the phone and writing notes at the same time.

"Thanks I guess" blankly said Bruce, they then walked over to the bumbling reporter. "Excuse me are you Clark Kent?"

"Umm….yes" said Clark as he quickly finished writing his notes, hung up the phone and slowly raised his head to meet Bruce, Tori and Gordon's eyeline.

"I'm Bruce"

"Wayne. I'm such….a huge fan" said Clark nervously as he took Bruce's hand for a handshake. Bruce laughs a little.

"Thanks, this is Tori and Jim and we're wondering if you could help us out with something" said Bruce.

"Of course, how can I help you?" asked Clark as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well Tori and I are doing a project for school about the crime rate specifically here in Metropolis; we've read that you've been reporting on these strange deaths that have been happening over the last few weeks and saw that your stories are really detailed. Anyways what we wanted to ask you how are you getting your information?" said Bruce.

Clark again readjusted his glasses "I have a contact in the Metropolis PD"

"Would it be okay if you shared your info with us?"

"I can't really do that but sure, if anyone asks about this you didn't get information from me" said Clark.

Clark then motioned for Bruce, Tori and Gordon to come behind his desk to show them the information on his computer.

"How did all the victims die?" asked Bruce.

"They were all severely beaten to death, one of them had their heart ripped out his chest" said Clark.

"Were they all connected in anyway?"

"Yes they all had criminal records which involved giving people new identities such as faking passports, birth certificates, fake identification and so on"

"Do you have any info on the recent victim?"

"The one from early this morning? No I haven't" then suddenly a beep came from Clark's computer. "Now I do, I just go an email from my Metropolis PD contact"

Clark opened the email that showed folders of photos containing pictures of the crime scene and the victim's body also the victim's rap sheet.

"The recent victim's name is Keegan Jones, arrested numerous times on identification and birth certificate forgery" as Clark said the victim's name Gordon went into a state of shock.

"Gordon, are you okay" quietly whispered Bruce.

"No, Keegan Jones was the one who set me up with my new identity" quietly responded Gordon.

From afar in the office a reporter using his phone took a picture of Bruce, Tori and Gordon with Clark as he gave them the information in which he then sent the photo to an unknown number.

"Is that all the information you need for your project, Mr. Wayne?" asked Clark.

"Yeah that you should be it, thanks a lot Clark" said Bruce as he gave Clark a handshake for helping them.

Clark then once again readjusted his glasses and continued on with his work as Bruce, Tori and Gordon made their back to the elevator, now pushing the down button while waiting for the elevator Bruce notices a framed newspaper on the wall.

"Superman: World's Greatest Hero" said Bruce as he gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Yeah sure" Bruce rolls his eyes.

"You know that Metropolis dedicated an entire statue to Superman for being their saviour" said Tori.

The elevator arrived at the 23rd floor the doors opened in which Bruce, Tori and Gordon stepped inside.

"You took that brochure from the hotel, didn't you" said Bruce with a half-smile.

"Yeah" added Tori.

"Oh God" sighed Bruce as the elevator door closed.

* * *

**Bruce, Tori and Gordon were able to get some helpful information from Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent. But will it be enough to protect Gordon from the hands of The Council?**

**Are The Council on Bruce, Tori and Gordon's trail? What do they have in store for the trio?**

**Questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned. **


	3. Run!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Run!_**

* * *

Elsewhere in huge room full of darkness a lone spotlight appears as a man also dressed in black enters the bright shining circle.

"We have just received evidence that Commissioner Gordon is still alive" said the man; the photo of Bruce, Tori and Gordon with Clark at the Daily Planet appears on a huge screen behind the man. "What should be the next course of action?"

Within the room sat a group of men seated behind a colossal desk with their faces hidden by the darkness as they contemplated the numerous actions that should be done to handle this delicate matter.

"We could send in another operative to take out the target" suggested one of the hidden men.

"No, we shall initiate Operation: Wanted" ordered another of the hidden men.

"It shall be done" said the lone man in the sole spotlight. The spotlight then shut off once again filling the room with darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the city of Metropolis Bruce, Tori and Gordon quickly descend in the elevator of the Daily Planet.

"The Council must have had a suspicion that I was alive to kill all those criminals" said Gordon with a tone of panic.

"Don't worry Gordon all we have to do is get you out of the city and I think Gotham is the safest place for you right now" said Bruce.

"My family is going to hate me"

"I'm sure they'll understand eventually"

The elevator comes to a halt on the ground floor and with a ding the doors of the elevator open with Bruce, Tori and Gordon quickly exit to avoid the rushing stampede of Daily Planet reporters.

_"In breaking news-"_ hearing these words from a TV reporter on a gigantic screen in the Daily Planet's lobby stops Tori in her tracks drawing in her full attention.

"Hey Guys!" shouted Tori to Bruce and Gordon making them join her in viewing at the gigantic screen.

_"We have just received word that three of the F.B.I's most wanted: Wayne Enterprises CEO, Bruce Wayne, Los Angeles high school student, Victoria "Tori" Vega and former Gotham City Police Commissioner, James Gordon who was said to have been killed in the line of duty by the now deceased Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker have been spotted in the city of Metropolis. If you have seen or have any information these three please contact the police or your local F.B.I field office"_ announced the TV reporter displaying pictures of Bruce, Tori and Gordon.

"This is not good" exclaimed Gordon.

"Oh, you think" said Bruce sarcastically with a worried tone.

After viewing the news report people in the lobby stared at Bruce, Tori and Gordon then slowly backed away from them in fear of getting hurt. Bruce scanned the Daily Planet lobby seeing the frightened reporters and locals back away from them, his eyes also caught the eye of the receptionist talking on the phone. Bruce, Tori and Gordon slowly made their way out of the Daily Planet lobby when suddenly two security guards came rushing with their guns with their cocked and aimed ready to fire.

"Don't move!" ordered one of the guards with his gun aimed at Bruce.

"If you move we'll shoot!" ordered the other guard with his gun aimed at Gordon.

Bruce and Gordon then turned to each other sharing a 'time to take action' look and then both nodding in agreement. Bruce then attacked the guard by twisting the gun out of the guard's hand elbowing the guard in the face and then finally kicking the guard against the wall knocking him unconscious. With the other guard Gordon grabbed his gun punched the guard in the stomach and then uppercut punched him in face knocking him to the floor unconscious, Bruce and Gordon then took their guns and along with Tori rushed out of the Daily Planet but suddenly held up by a police car pulled up in front of the building. Bruce, Tori and Gordon began to run to evade the police they raced and pushed their way through many of the Metropolis locals.

"Cut through the alley!' panted Gordon.

Bruce, Tori and Gordon rushed into an alleyway they quickly crisscrossed through numerous passages until the three unexpectedly are stopped in their tracks due a dead end. They turn around but to only be greeted by over a dozen police officers.

"Put your hands up now!" loudly ordered an officer.

Tori and Gordon raised their in accordance to the officer's orders but Bruce before raises his own he grabs a fistful of smoke bombs out of his back pocket. With Bruce's hands raised the officers slowly make their way towards them.

"On my signal we move, got it" whispered Bruce. Tori and Gordon nodded in agreement

"Got it" they both whispered in unison.

Bruce then quickly struck the ground with the smoke bombs causing an explosion of smoke that erupts from the alleyway into the streets, distorting the vision of the police and the locals. As the smoke gradually clears away the officers come to uncover that Bruce, Tori and Gordon had escaped. The building lights of Metropolis began to illuminate the sky as day turn into night as Bruce, Tori and Gordon walked along the deserted streets of the city looking for shelter from the law.

"We have to find some place to hideout" suggested Tori as zipped up her jacket to protect herself from the cold.

"She's right Bruce, because I don't see this blowing over anytime soon" said Gordon as dug his hands deeper in his trench coat pockets for warmth.

"Don't worry I have an idea" said Bruce as he took out his phone and turned into an alley along with Tori and Gordon. Bruce then dialled Alfred's number.

_"Master Wayne, is that you?"_ franticly asked Alfred.

"Yeah, Alfred it's me and I'm kind of in a tight situation" said Bruce.

_"I know Master Wayne I had saw the news earlier today; you had refrained to mention that you, Miss Vega and Commissioner Gordon were the F.B.I's three most wanted"_

"We're being set up and we think it's by a criminal organisation called, The Council also I need you to do some research to see you can find out anything about it"

_"I will do my best, Master Wayne"_

"Also Tori, Gordon and I need a place to lie low until we can figure out a way to get out of the city"

_"I'll begin searching for abandoned homes and safe houses"_ Alfred then started typing away on the Batcave's BatComputer after a few minutes Alfred came up with a successful result. _"Master Wayne, I've found an abandoned house in the lower parts of Metropolis. I've sent the address to your phone"_

"Thanks a lot, Alfred"

_"Are you all okay?"_

"For now we are"

_"Come home safe, Bruce"_

"I'll try Alfred"

Bruce and Alfred then hung up then Bruce, Tori and Gordon made their way to the address given to them by Alfred. The address led the trio to an average two storey house in an upcoming neighbourhood the door to the house was locked so Bruce used a lock pick on the door and successfully opening the door. Bruce, Tori and Gordon walked into the house making their way to empty living room with only plastic sheeting covering the windows; they then decided to lay the sheeting on the floor to sleep on. Tori and Gordon took off their jackets to use as blankets as they fell to sleep, Bruce took off his jacket and put it over Tori to keep her warmer then placed a kiss on her forehead. Bruce then laid next to Tori underneath both jackets and gradually fell asleep in her warm embrace.

* * *

**The Council have made Bruce, Tori and Gordon three of the F.B.I's most wanted, this will make getting to back Gotham City alot more harder. **

**Will they be able to avoid the law just long enough to get Gordon back to Gotham to be with his family?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Also thanks to vampireboy45 for great reviews and thanks for returning to read the sequel.**


	4. Take Flight

**_Chapter Fifteen: Take Flight _**

The sunshine shined through the window of the newly developed home to awaken Tori from her sleep but is shocked to discover that Bruce had disappeared, she scanned the empty living room but there was no sign of Bruce she then leaned over to shake Gordon awake.

"Gordon. Gordon, wake up Bruce is gone" franticly said Tori as she shook Gordon awake.

"Who's gone?" tiredly said Gordon as he thoroughly rubbed his eyes then put on his glasses.

"Bruce he's gone"

"He has to be here somewhere" Gordon grabbed the gun he stole from the Daily Planet security guard out of his jacket and got up to search the house for Bruce.

Gordon and Tori quickly but quietly searched the house but are suddenly startled when they hear the front door open and then shut they go to investigate. They hear noises coming from the dining room; Tori and Gordon hide behind a wall to shield themselves Gordon takes three deep breaths before charging in and is claimed by who he saw.

"Thank god it's you" said Gordon as he lowered his gun. "Tori, it's okay" Tori then walked into the dining room.

"It's just me and I come bearing breakfast" said Bruce as he placed a brown paper bag and three cups of coffee on a fold out table with stools left behind from the construction crew.

"How did you get breakfast without being caught?" asked Tori as she took a seat.

"I left early this morning and came across a diner that wasn't open yet so I broke in then whipped this up and got out before the diner opened" answered Bruce as he took out two packs of freshly made pancakes and handing them to Gordon and Tori along with plastic forks and knives.

Suddenly Bruce's phone started to ring he took his phone and the caller ID said _Alfred Calling… _Bruce was quick to answer.

"Alfred? Yeah, hold on I'll put you on speaker" said Bruce as takes quick sip from his coffee, enables the speaker function on the phone and places it on the table.

_"Hello Miss Vega and….Commissioner Gordon"_ said Alfred.

"Alfred, where you able find anything on The Council?" asked Bruce as took another sip from his coffee.

_"I was unable to find any information on The Council although I was able to find similar occurrences like the strange deaths in Metropolis in different parts but besides that I found nothing. I also have some bad news, I was checking on the updates of the F.B.I and the Metropolis Police Department and they have blocked off all exits out of the city"_

"Then how the hell are we going to get to Gotham?" asked Gordon.

"If we try to escape the city they will arrest us and put us in jail" said Tori.

_"Miss Vega and Commissioner Gordon are both right Master Wayne, do you have a plan?"_

Bruce walked back and forth taking multiple sips of his coffee he then stopped in his tracks. _"Air"_ thought Bruce.

"I might have an idea"

"What is it?" Tori, Gordon and Alfred say unison.

"The law may have blocked all the road exits out of the city but what about the sky" suggested Bruce. Tori and Gordon share a confused look.

"What are you saying?" asked Gordon.

"I'm saying that we should steal a plane and fly it out of the city" continued Bruce.

"To Gotham" added Gordon.

"No, we fly back to Los Angeles to lay low, pick up some equipment from the Batcave and then fly to Gotham City so you can be with your family" said Bruce.

"That sound great and all but where in the world are going to get a plane and can you even fly one?" said Tori.

"From one of the hangers at Metropolis International Airport and of course I can fly a plane"

_"A great plan Master Wayne I hope to see you all back here in Los Angeles in one piece and Godspeed"_ said Alfred before he ended the call.

Bruce, Tori and Gordon waited until the night was upon the city, the three made their way to the Metropolis International Airport by a car they had stolen. They parked afar to observe the guards who were stationed at the entrance to the airport hangers. Bruce, Tori and Gordon then put on a few simple disguises and then carefully made their way to the hanger entrance, walking towards the entrance Bruce motioned Tori to stop so that he and Gordon could take out the guards. Bruce and Gordon walked calmly to the entrance so they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves Bruce stayed on one side of the entrance and Gordon on the other they both took a quick look around to see if anyone was around. Acting quickly Bruce and Gordon both used stealth takedowns on the guards and hid their unconscious bodies, Bruce waved over to Tori to signal that the coast was clear in which she quickly raced over to Bruce and Gordon. The trio ran to get cover behind some luggage carriers to avoid getting spotted by airport security.

"Where are the planes?" quietly asked Tori.

"Yeah, ones that we use to get out of this city sized prison" quietly said Gordon.

Bruce scanned the seemingly plane less lot of the Metropolis International Airport in what seem to be no luck in finding a plane Bruce's eyes spot an open hanger that held a private jet.

"Over there" said Bruce quietly as he pointed to the private jet in the hanger.

"A private jet? Are you serious?" asked Gordon.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Bruce. Gordon displayed a look worry before he, Tori and Bruce dashed over to the hanger but stopped to scan the hanger to check if there were any guards they then approach the unguarded private jet.

"Gordon, I'm gonna need your help to fly this thing" said Bruce.

"Why? You said you could fly a plane" said Gordon.

"I can but I need a co-pilot just in case, I'll teach you along the way okay?"

"Alright but we better hurry up so the guards don't spot us"

"You're right, c'mon get in the plane" said Bruce as he, Tori and Gordon rushed onto the luxurious private jet.

Bruce and Gordon ran into the cockpit to prepare to take off and Tori took a seat on one of the leather seats then buckled herself in, Bruce and Gordon then took their seats in the pilots' chairs. Bruce and Gordon placed headphones over their ears then began to flick and push all the necessary switches and buttons to start the engine of the plane, before taking the stairs to plane retracted itself along with the door. Bruce and Gordon strapped themselves in.

"Everybody ready?" asked Bruce.

"All good" said Tori.

"Let's go" said Gordon.

Bruce placed his hand on a silver lever that sat between him and Gordon he then pushed it forward which allowed the plane to start moving.

* * *

Out of the darkness a single spotlight appeared as a man fully dressed in black walks into the bright light.

"Sir, we have just received video surveillance of Wayne, Vega and Gordon taking possession of a private jet from Metropolis International Airport. I believe they'll use the airspace to escape the city, what should be the next course of action?" said the man.

Mummers went back and forth between the men shrouded in darkness.

"Inform the F.B.I and the Metropolis PD of their location and then activate the drones" said one of the hidden men.

"Yes sir" agreed the man as the spotlight shut off bringing darkness back to the room. Then three separate drone screens appear on a huge screen.

* * *

The plane rolls out of the hanger out onto the runaway but are met by an army of the F.B.I and Metropolis Police officers quickly racing up to them. Bruce pushed down on the silver lever speeding up the plane; the F.B.I and the Metropolis PD continue to race behind them and try to set up a blockade at the end of the runway.

"Hold on tight" said Bruce as he pushed down even further on the silver lever increasing the plane's speed allowing it to start hovering Bruce then pulled back hard on the yoke in which the plane take off narrowly avoiding crashing into the police blockade.

"Now, we're en route to Los Angeles" said Bruce as he flew the private jet out of the Metropolis airspace.

* * *

**Bruce, Tori and Gordon prepare to take flight towards Los Angeles to seek shelter. **

**Will they get back to L.A. in one piece? or Will The Council's next plan permanently stop the trio in their tracks?**

**Questions will be answered, stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Thanks again vampireboy45 for your great review.**


	5. Mayday

**_Chapter Sixteen: Mayday _**

The light of dawn begins to peek through the clouds shining on the private jet as Bruce, Tori and Gordon continue to fly to Los Angeles.

"Hey Gordon, can you take over? I just wanna check on Tori" said Bruce.

"Umm….yeah sure" said Gordon unsurely.

"I'll put it on autopilot just to help you out" said Bruce as he took of his headphones, pushing the autopilot button and then got up to make his way out of the cockpit.

"Thanks" said Gordon.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Bruce as he sat down next to Tori.

"Yeah I'm fine" unconvincingly said Tori.

"Listen once we get back to L.A. I'll make sure you'll get to see your mom and dad, we can also check on the rest on gang as well" said Bruce as place his arm around Tori to comfort her.

"Everything's going to be fine" Bruce and Tori both gave out a yawn then gradually falling to sleep.

A couple of hours have passed as Bruce and Tori were napping until they are startled awake by Gordon's loud shouting and the shakiness of the jet. Both Bruce and Tori race to cockpit to see what was wrong.

"Gordon, what's going on?!" exclaimed Bruce.

"The autopilot has been disabled and we have three unidentified objects on our tail" said Gordon frantically as he tries to control the jet.

"Tori buckle up it's gonna get bumpy" said Bruce as he quickly jumped into the pilot seat next to Gordon and taking control of the jet.

Bruce and Gordon quickly increase the speed of the jet to get out of the range of the trio of identified objects, but the UFOs quickly catch up with them. Looking out the on both sides Bruce and Gordon see that the unidentified objects are unmanned predator drones Bruce then pushes down the silver lever making the private jet shoot through the clouds. Bruce, Gordon and Tori look out their windows to see a city below. The drones then prepare to fire.

"It's L.A." said Gordon.

"We'll lower them down into the city hopefully then we can lose them" suggested Bruce.

Bruce and Gordon pushed down on the yoke which made private jet quickly descend into the inner city. The drones began to firing numerous shots causing some damage to the plane, to avoid the gun fire Bruce and Gordon swerve between the L.A. skyscrapers.

"Incoming missile!" shouted Gordon

Bruce reacts quickly by turning on the yoke narrowly avoiding one of the drone's missiles. The missile crashes into a building causing an explosion taking out an entire floor, Bruce and Gordon continue to fly through the city trying to lose the drones until one swerve from the private jet made one of the drones crash into a building. People in the streets below are stricken into shock by what they see in the sky while still taking rapid fire Bruce's eyes widened when he finds the jet on a collision course with two skyscrapers standing beside each other. Bruce quickly turns the private jet on its side and flew between the buildings then one of the drones does the same not before another reacts to slowly by crashing between the buildings, causing it to explode with the burning wreckage falling to the street.

Bruce pulls around on the yoke making the plane fly towards the Hollywood Hills the last remaining predator drone shoots a missile at the trio's jet.

"Another missile!" shouted Gordon.

"Oh sh-" Bruce is interrupted by the drone's missile taking out the private jet's right wing, the damaged wing breaks off and ironically crashes into the drone destroying it. Tori screams clash with the sound of the exploding turbine as the damaged private jet plummets fast towards the rocky hills. Both Bruce and Gordon pull back hard on the yoke to keep the jet from crashing but are unsuccessful as the jet crashes into the Hollywood sign taking out part of the 'H' and 'O' with the private jet crash landing into the rocky terrain of the Hollywood Hills.

Bruce, Tori and Gordon survived the crash and with the private jet about to explode also with the sounds of the sirens from the police and fire department, the trio were egger to escape. Bruce, Tori and Gordon quickly unbuckle from their seats and race towards the door Bruce using all strength tries to kick down the jet down.

"We have to get out her now!" shouted Gordon as gave loud gravelly cough due to the smoke filling up the jet's damaged cabin.

"Before we get arrested and…..you know blow up!" shouted Tori as she pointed to the burning turbine.

With one last kick to the door Bruce breaks the door of its henges he, Tori and Gordon quickly escape the plane while running away from the burning jet they notice numerous police cars and fire trucks. They hide behind a bunch of large rocks to avoid being seen they see the police officers and fire fighters make hesitant steps to the burning stolen private jet until suddenly the jet explodes in huge ball of fire. Bruce, Tori and Gordon race down to the houses up in the hills.

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor Alfred sits alone in the kitchen clutching today's newspaper that red _'Wayne, Vega and Gordon: Still at Large'_ he is then somewhat startled by loud banging coming from the front. Alfred straightens himself up and goes to answer the door; he puts a firm grip on the handle of the door to open and is stunned by who he sees.

"Hello, Alfred" said Bruce as he, Tori and Gordon stood injured and out of breath.

"Welcome home, Bruce" said Alfred as gave Bruce a long awaited hug.

* * *

**Shelter has been found. Bruce, Tori and Gordon have survived The Council's attack of the drones. What else The Council have in store for them? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, also sorry if this chapter was short the next few might be shorter but after that back to normal. **

**Also prepare for the **SPECIAL 3 PART CHAPTER** inspired by 2009's Game of the Year, ****_Batman: Arkham Asylum_****!**


	6. Shelter

**_Chapter Seventeen: Shelter _**

Bruce, Tori and Gordon sit in the kitchen of Wayne Manor as Alfred administers first aid on them. Gordon groaned in mild pain as Alfred help stitch up the deep cuts his arms due to coming in contact with sharp debris from the jet wreckage.

"I'm sorry Mr Gordon if that hurt, there's just one more" said Alfred as he stitched up Gordon's last cut.

"That's okay thank you Alfred" said Gordon.

"Who is next? Master Wayne?" asked Alfred as he disposed of the bloody bandages in the trash.

"No check Tori first see if she's okay" said Bruce as he got a bottle of water from the fridge then griped his left arm in pain.

"Okay Miss Vega, where does it hurt?" asked Alfred.

"Well I hit my head and this graze, that's it" said Tori as pointed out her injuries.

"Alright, Mr Gordon could you please get me an ice pack for Miss Vega's head" said Alfred as he tended to Tori's graze by dabbing it with a small amount of alcohol solution then placing a small band aid over it. Gordon made his way over to freezer then grabbed an ice pack and handed it Tori.

"Thank you" said Tori both to Gordon and Alfred.

"Master Wayne, you're next" said Alfred.

"Ahhh!" yelled Bruce as Alfred grabbed his left arm groaning in pain.

"Master Wayne, I think you may have dislocated your arm" suggested Alfred as he tries to pinpoint the exact area of dislocation. "You might an actual doctor, Master Wayne"

"No just push it back into the socket" said Bruce.

"Very well Master Wayne. One, Two Three" said Alfred as he gave into Bruce's request, assuming the right position to reset the arm and then pushing the dislocated bone back into the joint as Bruce gave out a groan of pain. Bruce then took off his shirt.

"I'll wrap up your shoulder with bandages to hold it in place but Master Wayne you should really see a doctor" said Alfred as wrapped Bruce's dislocated shoulder after he had finished Bruce put his shirt back on.

After Alfred had done performing first aid on Bruce, Tori and Gordon while he was placing the first aid kit away Alfred's attention was drawn to the news report on the kitchen TV. _"Earlier to today local citizens were shocked at the sight of an 'air battle' in midtown Los Angeles, it was reported that a private jet and military aircrafts were involved. The private jet was said to have been stolen from a hanger at Metropolis International Airport and the military predator drones were said to have been stolen from an army base in Arizona last year. This event lead to numerous amounts of damage around the city including skyscrapers also the famous 'Hollywood' sign but tragically ended with the private jet violently crashing into the Hollywood Hills, it has also been reported that no locals were injured during this event. We will keep you informed on the story as it develops"_

"Well that explains how you three got back here" said Alfred.

"It was the only way to back here it was either that or we would of got arrested and at the time seemed most logical" said Bruce.

"Of course, logical" said Alfred as Bruce made his way to Tori.

"Hey Bruce, when should we go and see my parents?" asked Tori as Bruce sat next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Well….we can't go now we'll probably get noticed so we could go later tonight just to be safe" answered Bruce.

The day quickly faded into night as Bruce and Tori waited until it was safe to go to the Vega house. Bruce and Tori observed the house from afar in the shadows noticing that a supposed black F.B.I van was placed outside the house.

"We won't be able to see them with the F.B.I. keeping tabs on them" said Tori.

"I have an idea" said Bruce as he pulled out his phone and then dialled Alfred.

_"Master Wayne? I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, how was the talk with Miss Vega's parents?"_ asked Alfred.

"We have a small problem with that because there is an F.B.I. parked outside and we need to get rid of them"

_"I will send in an anonymous to the police and F.B.I. that you, Miss Vega and Mr Gordon were spotted downtown so that should give enough time with Miss Vega's parents" _

"Thanks Alfred I really appreciate it"

_"Of course Master Wayne, good luck" _Bruce and Alfred then hung up.

"What's going on?" asked Tori.

"You'll see" answered Bruce with a half-smile on his face.

Bruce and Tori waited for a manner of minutes until the F.B.I abruptly drove off to chase down Alfred's fake tip.

"What did you do?" asked Tori.

"Alfred sent in a fake tip that you, me and Gordon were spotted downtown. So let's go now because it'll be a manner of time before they find out they're chasing a false lead" stated Bruce as he and Tori quickly raced out of the shadows to the backyard of the house.

Tori walks up to the glass doors that lead out to the backyard and through the glass she saw her parents they were huddled together their faces expressed sadness which led Tori to shed a single tear from her eye. She then taps on the glass which quickly draws the attention of her Mom and Dad with a sign of relief Tori bursts through the door and races into the arms of her parents sharing a very long awaited hug.

"Thank god you're home" cheerfully said Mr Vega with his arms still wrapped around his daughter.

"We've been so worried about you" said Mrs Vega with her arms wrapped around her daughter.

Bruce then walked in closing the door behind him noticing that with his head raised Mr Vega went into a mild rage charging at Bruce pushing him up against the door putting both Tori and her mother into shock.

"Dad!" yelled Tori.

"You, she's in this mess because of you!" shouted Mr Vega with his arm pressed against Bruce's chest.

"Just let me explain" pleaded Bruce.

"Well explain then!"

"Okay I can't really explain" Bruce removes Mr Vega's arm from his chest "Besides that she's alive and still in one piece isn't that what matters"

"I guess you're right" said Mr Vega as he began to calm down and makes his way back to talk to his wife and Tori.

"I brought Tori back to L.A. just so she could see you" Suddenly Bruce's phone started to ring looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was Alfred. "Alfred?"

_"Master Wayne, we have a little problem it seems the F.B.I and the police have discovered that my tip was false and the F.B.I are now back en route to the Vega house"_ said Alfred

"Okay Alfred thanks for the heads up" said Bruce as he then hung up the phone. "Tori, we gotta wrap this up now"

"What's going on" asked Tori.

"The F.B.I. and the police figured out the tip was fake and now they're on the way back here, so we have to leave now" said Bruce.

Tori gave one last hug to her parent before leaving out the glass doors to the backyard.

"I promise Mr Vega and Mrs Vega I'll explain everything once this is all over" said Bruce as exited the Vega household closing the door behind him.

Bruce and Tori quickly raced off into the shadows just in time as the F.B.I van pulled up in front of the Vega house, the two then make their way back to Wayne Manor by crisscrossing through the numerous streets of L.A. Hours pass with the moon rising higher in the sky as the night grows darker and darker with Bruce standing alone in his room leaning on the frame of a large window. The moonlight shines bright down on Bruce contemplates about the events that have passed and ones soon to pass. His train of thought was then interrupted by a sudden knock at the door which is revealed to be Tori as she walks into Bruce's dark room closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" said Tori as walks up to Bruce placing her arms his torso and softly resting her head on his back.

"I'm fine" said Bruce unconvincingly as walked out of Tori's gentle hold stopping at the foot of his bed. "It's just that because of me I've put in so much danger already and it's because of me Trina was murdered…" Tori then walked over to Bruce.

"I told I don't blame you for Trina's death, it wasn't you who plunged that knife into her chest it was the Joker"

"Anyway when Gordon and I leave for Gotham tomorrow you're staying here where it's safe"

"No because where I'm safe is not in a mansion but in your arms" said Tori as she grasped Bruce's face and pulled him closer by planting a firm kiss against his lips.

Bruce fell into her kiss he placed his hands on her waist pulling her even closer, she then took off Bruce's shirt she ran her hand over his chest noticing the numerous bruises and scars. Doing the same Bruce removed Tori's shirt he then looked deep into her big brown eyes he then picked her up and started to kiss again, they both fall onto the bed spending the night in each other's passionate embrace.

* * *

**Bruce, Tori and Gordon leave for Gotham City will they make it there in one piece? Will The Council devise another plan to bring them down? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as ****BATMAN**** in makes his first apperance in a brand new suit and also ****SUPERMAN**** makes an apperance but not in the way you would expect.**

**Also prepare for the **SPECIAL 3 PART CHAPTER** inspired by 2009's Game of the Year, ****_Batman: Arkham Asylum_****!**


	7. Clash of the Titans

**_Chapter Eighteen: Clash of the Titans _**

The morning sun shines through the large window in Bruce's room onto awaking her from her slumber; she open's her eyes to an empty bed wondering where Bruce was Tori put on one of Bruce's shirts that she found next to the bed and went looking for him. Meanwhile Bruce, Alfred and Gordon were in the Batcave.

"Master Wayne, can you please explain to me again why I'm looking this up?" asked Alfred.

"Because she might have important information about The Council, all I need to know if Harley is still in L.A. and if so postpone going to Gotham today to talk to her" answered Bruce.

"Very well Master Wayne I'll see what I can find" said Alfred as he started to type on the BatComputer.

"Thanks Alfred" said Bruce as he walked to his working station and continued to work on one of his projects.

"Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you're Batman" said Gordon as walked around the cave admiring the vehicles, technology and the numerous Batsuits.

"Keep believing" said Bruce as he continued to weld away on his project with numerous sparks shooting out.

Suddenly there was a ding from the elevator the doors open to reveal Tori walking out barefoot into the cave catching the attention of Alfred and Gordon leaving Bruce oblivious that she was there.

"Morning, Alfred" said Tori as she walked to Bruce at his working station.

"Good morning, Miss Vega" said Alfred as he continued to type away on the BatComputer.

"Morning, Jim"

"Morning, kid" said Gordon.

Taking a quick break from working on his project Bruce raises his only to see Tori walking towards him still looking beautiful in the shirt he was wearing last night. He removed the goggles from his head and met up with Tori in the middle if the cave.

"Good morning, beautiful" said Bruce lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her then giving her kiss.

"Good morning, handsome" said Tori also lovingly and giving Bruce another kiss.

"Get a room you two" jokingly said Gordon.

"We did last night" said Bruce with a big grin as Tori gave him a playful slap on his chest.

"Master Wayne, I may have found something" shouted Alfred across the cave from the BatComputer, Bruce then raced over to Alfred.

"What did you find out?" asked Bruce.

"Well after your fight with The Joker, Miss Quinn was arrested and sent to the Women's Los Angeles County Jail but eventually became incredibly uncontrollable due The Joker's death" Bruce's closed his eyes and shook his head in shame " She was then transferred back to Gotham City where she is now currently undergoing treatment at Arkham Asylum"

"That settles it we're going to Gotham today" said Bruce as walked back to his working station arm linked intertwined with Tori but was stopped in their tracks by Alfred.

"Excuse me, Master Wayne may I remind you that Miss Valentine, Miss West, Mr Harris, Mr Oliver, Mr Shaprio and his puppet are coming to the house later today" stated Alfred.

"They are?" asked Tori as she and Bruce continued walking to the working station.

"Yeah I thought it'd be a good idea to see them before we left, you know just to make sure that they're okay and so they can see how we're doing" said Bruce as sat back down at his working station in which he continued working on his project by a using a special laser to finish it.

"Finished" said Bruce happily.

"What is it exactly?" said Tori.

"Let's just it's for an emergency" said Bruce as he looked down his finished project, a mechanical watch like device with a white glowing light in the shape of the bat symbol and he then placed it in a spherical case locking with a special fingerprint security system.

Bruce, Tori, Alfred and Gordon then all walked to the Batcave's elevator to go up to the Manor. The hands of clock turned as the sun rose higher in the sky making the time around midday with Bruce and Tori sitting in the Manor's main living room when suddenly they hear a knock at the door. Alfred then quickly answers the door.

"Good Afternoon Miss Valentine, Miss West, Mr Harris, Mr Oliver, Mr Shaprio. Won't you please come in" said Alfred motioning them all to enter. Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie all ran to give Bruce and Tori a hug.

"Thanks god you two are okay" said Beck.

"You guys really need to tell what is going" said Andre.

"Yeah like why are two being chased by the F.B.I. and the police" said Robbie.

"I hope you two like prison orange" said Jade with a big evil grin.

"How was your vacation?" asked Cat as she gave out a giggle.

"Cat!" Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie shouted in unison.

"Guys you just have to give some time before we can explain everything" said Bruce.

"How have you guys been handling this?" asked Tori in a concerned tone.

"Most of us have been really worried about you guys, we had to deal with the constant interrogations by the F.B.I and that's pretty much it" stated Beck.

"Besides that have any of you notice any strange things happening around you?" asked Bruce.

"What do you mean?" asked Robbie.

"Umm….creepy guys following you, the same car parked outside your house every day and night, strange phone calls. Anything like that?" The gang all shook their heads.

"Okay but if you do please let us know right away" said Tori.

"Of course, you know guys we better go before all of our parents get suspicious" said Beck.

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"Because all of us agreed to sneak out together to come here" continued Beck.

Bruce, Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie then gave each other one last group hug before being escorted by Alfred out of the Manor. Joined by Gordon as he quickly made his way down the marble staircase as Bruce, Tori and Alfred headed back down to the Batcave. Walking out of the Batcave's elevator Bruce throws a black duffle bag to Gordon.

"Gordon, go to the armoury and pack anything that we'll need" said Bruce as Gordon gave a nod of agreement while walking his way to the armoury.

Bruce then made his way to his working station with Tori following and picked up the spherical case that contained his special project then unlocking it with his fingerprint, Bruce then placed the watch like device on his wrist.

"Alfred, prepare the Batwing" said Bruce.

"Of course, Master Wayne" said Alfred as he initiated the Batwing launch procedure by using the BatComputer, after pressing a few buttons the Batwing's launch pad was raised to the main floor of the cave.

Gordon then walked out the Batcave's armoury carrying a now very heavy black duffle bag he made his way over to Bruce and Tori standing at the work station Gordon dropped the duffle bag in front of the two.

"Do we really need all these weapons and gadgets?" said Tori concernedly as she looked upon the open duffle bag exposing the numerous weapons and gadgets.

"The last time The Council attacked us we were completely unprepared and we almost died. So yes we do" said Bruce as he zipped the bag back up.

Bruce, Tori and Gordon then walked over to the Batwing's raised launch pad.

"Okay Gordon you're in the back so put the bag under Tori's seat, Tori you're in the middle and I'm in the front" said Bruce as he, Tori and Gordon got into the Batwing.

The trio then strapped themselves in to prepare for take-off Bruce presses the ignition which actives the hover jets and as the Batwing hovers high in the air, Alfred using the BatComputer opens the cave's hanger doors. With the Batiwing's back burners powering up Bruce pushes down on the yoke which sounds out a large roaring pulse from the burners accelerating the Batwing right out of the Batcave.

_"Good luck Master Wayne, Miss Vega and Mr Gordon"_ said Alfred over the Batwing's intercom.

"Thanks Alfred" said Bruce, Tori and Gordon in unison.

The clouds and the stars blur together as day quickly turns into night as the Batwing jets through the sky as the hours begin to pass as Bruce, Tori and Gordon fly towards to Gotham City. The trio feels a sense of safety but feeling also insecure about the possibility of The Council planning another attack on them.

"How close are we to Gotham?" asked Tori.

"Not far now only a couple more miles" answered Bruce as he remained focused on steering the Batwing, Bruce's eyes then shift from the sky to the radar on the Batwing's dashboard and notices something strange "There's something on our tail and approaching incredibly fast"

"God I hope it's not another missile" said Tori worryingly.

"Same here" said Bruce.

Suddenly a bright red and blue blur flew straight up in front of the Batwing causing some turbulence shaking the aircraft but then crashing into one of the wings causing Bruce to lose control of the Batwing. Bruce reacts quickly by pulling up on the yoke just enough to safe crash land onto the ground not before sideswiping into low end mountain side.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Tori.

"Yep just a little whiplash" said Gordon.

Pressing a button on the dashboard Bruce retracts the glass shield of the Batwing then unbuckled himself from the seat and got out to see the extent of the damage the aircraft took from the air attack.

"How far are we away from Gotham?" asked Tori. Bruce then walked around to end the low end mountain side to see where they were.

"We're just on the outskirts of the city" said Bruce as he gazed upon the bright illuminated metropolis.

Out of the sky the red and blue blur came crashing down beside the damaged Batwing to only be revealed as the saviour of Metropolis, Superman which left Bruce, Tori and Gordon reeling with questions.

* * *

From within the darkness of their unknown headquarters The Council gaze at the giant screen in front them that displayed a live video being recording from Superman's eyes.

"Do not attack until ordered to" said of one of The Councilmen.

* * *

"Superman, why did you do this?" asked Bruce as walked around to the side of the Batwing. "Superman, why did you do this?" Bruce repeated.

"I don't think he can hear you" said Gordon.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tori.

"Superman and I are going to share some words" said Bruce as he pressed down on glowing bat symbol on his watch like device which activates a transformation process.

* * *

"Attack!" ordered one of The Councilmen.

* * *

But like the speeding bullet Superman is he suddenly appears right in in front of Bruce putting tight grip around his throat and then using his superhuman strength throws Bruce right in the way of a rock wall.

"Bruce!" shouted Gordon and Tori in unison.

Emerging from the shattered the rock boulders, debris and giant clouds of dirt steps out Batman in a high tech iron Batsuit, then begins to charge at Superman and with the suit increasing Batman's speed launches a punch straight into the Man of Steel's face sending into the mountain side beside the damaged Batwing. Superman emerges from the dirt clouds without a single scratch, he then made his way to Batman and as the dark knight threw a punch Superman stopped it with his hand. Slowly crushing Batman's iron glove and Superman forms another tight grip around Batman's throat then sends him flying across the Gotham outskirts crashing into a lobby of one of the city skyscrapers shocking all the harmless bystanders with Batman lying and groaning in mild pain.

Sacred about what just happened Gordon and Tori stay inside the Batwing but worried about what Superman might do to them, as Superman turned to face them with no sense of emotion on his face.

* * *

"Don't worry about them just focus on Batman" said one of The Councilmen.

* * *

Superman lifted off and flew towards the building that Batman crashed through he hovered through the large hole on the side of the building but only to find a demolished lobby and no Batman. Superman scanned the lobby but was still unable locate Batman although completely unaware that Batman was hiding on a ledge behind Superman in an activated camouflage skin but then quickly deactivates by striking Superman on the back of the head using an air strike knocking him to the floor. Batman then grabbed Superman by his red and blue suit and began to continually strike Superman in the face using his iron glove but the Man of Steel quickly retaliated by leg swiping Batman making him also fall to the floor. Superman then grasped the Batman's iron armour and using his fist he punched Batman send crashing upwards through half a dozen floors before crash landing out on the roof of the building.

Superman flew through each of the giant holes made by Batman in each of the floor to land on the roof where he saw Batman lying on the ground; he then once again picked Batman up by his armour and fired up his heat vision by piercing Batman's iron armour. Batman cried out in massive amount of side splitting pain as Superman's heat vision pierced his armour and through his lower abdomen with Batman still in pain he gains all the strength he has left for one more attack as he quickly activated his glove.

"Nighty night, Superman" said Batman weakly as he struck Superman in the face with his super charged electrical glove sending an thousand volts throughout Superman's body completely knocking him to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Bruce, Tori and Gordon have made it to Gotham City but only to be attacked by the Man of Steel himself, ****SUPERMAN****. (Didn't see that coming did you)**

**BATMAN**** has once again been reborn in a new high tech iron suit. (Surprised by Bruce's little project?)**

**What is now left in store for the trio? **

**Also one more chapter before the **SPECIAL 3 PART CHAPTER** inspired by 2009's Game of the Year, ****_Batman: Arkham Asylum_****!**


	8. As I Walk Through the Gates of Hell

**_Chapter Nineteen: As I Walk Through the Gates of Hell_**

Superman awakes dazed and confused with a throbbing headache as he shields his eyes from the bright light shining down over him he sat up to only find himself in a huge dark but lit cave.

"Hello, Superman" said Batman as walked up to the dazed Superman.

"Batman?...How?...Where?...What happened?" asked Superman with his head firmly planted in his head from the pain.

"Well you damaged my aircraft; we fought causing huge amounts damage in the city and you almost killed me within an inch of my life using your heat vision but I was lucky enough to knock out using electric shock glove"

"We did?…I don't remember anything"

"I'm not surprised because you weren't yourself you were under mind control"

"By who?"

"The Council, they're a shadow criminal organisation and they've been on our tale for a while trying to take out my friend the former Commissioner Gordon. They used a mind control chip which was infused with red kryptonite which would put you in a very suggestible state that would also allow them to exploit your angry side"

"I'm so sorry Batman. Wait how did you survive? Because you said you near death"

"My associate Mr Fox was able to obtain an experimental human cell growth serum from Wayne Enterprises and during the hours you were unconscious I was able to repair my suit"

Batman then helped Superman to his feet and walked over to the centre of the cave.

"Again I'm truly sorry Batman for what I've done"

"Its fine Superman, you weren't yourself"

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Stick around in Gotham for a little while because I have some business to take care of tonight"

Batman then motioned over to Lucius Fox to open up the cave's hanger doors as the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight shared a handshake before Superman flew right out of the Batcave.

"Thanks for letting me us the cave Lucius"

"Of course Bruce, it is technically yours after all" said Lucius as he and Batman hear footsteps coming down the stone spiral staircase to see Tori and Gordon carrying the black duffle bag full of weapons and gadgets.

"C'mon Gordon, I think it's about time I get you back to your family" said Batman as he walks over to the BatComputer.

"How? Isn't your Batmobile back in L.A." said Gordon curiously.

Batman pushes a button on the BatComputer's keyboard in which sparks shoot out of one of the old lights then turn on to reveal another Tumbler.

"I always have a spare" said Batman with a smile "Get in" Gordon nodded with agreement and made his way over to the Tumbler, Tori began to follow but was blocked by Batman in her path.

"Where you do think you're going?" asked Batman.

"I'm coming with you two" answered Tori.

"No you're not"

"What? Why?"

"Because after I drop Gordon off I'm going to Arkham Asylum and there's no way in hell I'm taking you with me. Lucius, could you keep an eye on her?"

"No problem" said Lucius.

Batman entered the Tumbler along with Gordon, they strapped themselves in Batman started the ignition which sent out the mighty roar of the Tumbler's engine and with the pulse of the back burner launching the military vehicle straight into a hidden road leading from the old Wayne Manor to the city.

"Why didn't he want me to go with him?" asked Tori as she and Lucius made their way to the BatComputer.

"Because he has his reasons" said Lucius as he took a seat in front of the BatComputer.

"What does that mean?"

"It's because Arkham Asylum is where all of Batman's worst enemies are and taking you there would put you into incredible danger, also they would do anything and I mean anything to exact their revenge on him. So that's why you're better off here" said Lucius firmly.

The roaring sound of the Tumbler's engine clashes with the continuing thunder and lightning as Batman and Gordon race through the streets of Gotham City. In the Gordon household, a young Barbara Gordon looks out the window to see the thunder, lightning and pouring rain when suddenly there's a loud pounding on the front door. Barbara races to answer the door only to see the silhouettes of Batman and Gordon illuminated by the bright lights of thunder and lighting.

"Dad!" exclaimed Barbara as she ran into her father's open arms.

"Barbara!" also exclaimed Gordon as he also ran into his daughter's open arms.

"Thank God, you're alive Mom and I have been so worried especially when we saw you on the news"

"Speaking of your mother where is she?"

"She's working late tonight" Gordon then walked into his home placing the black duffle bag full of weapons and gadgets on the kitchen table.

"What's in the bag?"

"Protection. I'll explain everything later I promise"

"Thanks Batman, for bringing my father back home"

"No problem" said Batman as he then begins to walk away but stopped by Barbara's words.

"Where are you going?" asked Barbara.

"Arkham Asylum, I have to talk to someone"

"You can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because the law changed you need expressed written permission from the Commissioner to talk to an inmate at Arkham"

"Who's the current Commissioner now?"

"He's name is Jonathan Trask"

"You wouldn't happen to have any information on him, would you?"

"Of course"

Meanwhile at the Gotham City Police Department, Commissioner Trask arrives back at the station after finishing a meeting he walks up the station's staircase then to his office.

"Good night, Commissioner" said an officer.

"Good night" said Trask as he entered his office closing the door behind and then goes to take a seat at his desk.

"Hello, Commissioner" said an unknown voice from the darkness.

The sudden strike of thunder and lightning reveals the sudden appearance of Batman shocking Trask as he reached for his gun underneath his desk and aimed at Batman.

"I should arrest you right here and now" said Trask sternly.

"You could but you won't"

"Oh really and why is that?" Batman then revealed a file from underneath his cape and throws it on Trask's desk.

"Because of this" Trask sat back down at his desk and then began to look through the file to see numerous pictures and documents "Seems like you've been making some back alley deals with some Gotham's major crime bosses"

"How did you get your hands on these?"

"I have my ways and you know it would be a shame if these made it to the news, this would ruin your career, destroy your family, question the reputation of the Gotham PD and last but not least land you some time in Blackgate Penitentiary"

"What do you want, Batman?"

"I need to get into Arkham-"

"Finally considering checking yourself in?"

"No, I need to talk to Harley Quinn"

"The Joker's psycho girlfriend, why?"

"She might have important information I need" Trask then begins to sign the paper that would give legal permission for Batman to interrogate Harley.

"Here you here, Batman" Batman then snatches the note from Trask's hand and heads towards one of the large windows behind Trask's desk.

"Is this the only copy?"

Batman gave a smirk to Trask not before jumping out the window descending into the Tumbler's open roof, starts the ignition and drives off. While driving Batman establishes a communication link to Lucius back at the Batcave.

"Lucius, can you hear me?" asked Batman.

_"Loud and clear" _answered Lucius.

"I'm sending you a file now make sure you send anonymously to all the news stations and newspapers in Gotham"

_"Understood, Batman over and out" _

Batman ends the call with Lucius and continues as he races towards Arkham Asylum. The lightning from the storm strikes one of the towers of the mental institution as the deranged sounds of the inmates echo through the corridors. Suddenly loud pounding came from Arkham's front doors which draws the attention of the Asylum's Warden Sharp as he walked through the grand lobby to investigate. With some hesitation Warden Sharp opens one of gate like doors to reveal the dark silhouette of Batman.

"Batman, why are you here?" asked Warden Sharp as nervously repositions his glasses.

"I'm here to talk to Harley Quinn" answered Batman as entered through the tower like doors of the Asylum, with Warden Sharp closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Batman but you're not allowed to talk to Miss Quinn with expressed written permission from-" Warden Sharp was then interrupted when Batman held up the piece paper that Commissioner Trask had signed giving him permission.

"Ah, yes" Warden Sharp took the paper from Batman and carefully looking it over "Regardless of your permission Batman, it's not such a great idea that you're here"

"And why is that?" Batman started walking towards the door at the end of lobby which marked with a lighted sign that said _Observation Deck_

"Because your presence here upsets the patients and we don't want to have another riot on our hands"

"That's not my problem" Batman halted in front of the steel doors to the Observation Deck and waited as Warden Sharp opened the door using the handprint scanner on the side of the doors.

The steel doors open to reveal room that held a grand glass window that looked over the main corridor of cells for the inmates.

"Is there a particular reason why you would like to speak to Miss Quinn?"

"She could have information I need"

"Could I please have Harley Quinn in interview room 1" announced Warden Sharp over the Asylum's PA speaker.

_"Yes, Sir"_ replied an orderly over the same PA speaker.

"Unfortunately the main corridor to the interview rooms is under construction due to Killer Croc's latest escape attempt, so you'll have to go through the main cell corridor. But please try not to aggravate the patients"

Batman went over to the door that opened to a staircase lead to the main cell corridor as he began to walk the down the corridor, he notices of some familiar faces he had fought before.

"Tick tock goes the clock, tick tock goes the clock, TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK!" rambled a bald man as he pushed his face against the glass of his cell as Batman walked by.

_'Temple Fugate, The Clock King'_ thought Batman.

"All hail before ZEUS, GOD OF OLYMPUS!" shouted a strong like built man who pounded his fists against the glass.

_'Maximillian Zeus'_

"Riddle me this Batman, you cannot see me, hear me, or touch me. I lie behind the stars and alter what is real; I am what you really fear. Close your eyes and I come near. What am I? THE DARK BATMAN, THE DARK!" rambled a somewhat genius man who scrambled around his cell frantically writing on the walls and drawing large question marks.

_'Edward Enigma, The Riddler' _

"I will eliminate all people from their pointless existence" deviously said a bald man covered in with numerous scars as he sat at the back of his cell with his legs crossed rocking back and forth.

_'Victor Zsasz' _

Batman then makes to the end of the corridor taking a right turn where he walked beside an enormous glass window filled with dirty sewage water and then suddenly out of nowhere a crocodile like man swam up to the window licking the glass with his vile reptile like tongue.

_'Waylon Jones, Killer Croc' _walking pass the window Batman sees an orderly near the end of corridor.

"Ah Batman, Miss Quinn is right in there" said the orderly as he motioned to the door to his left "And another orderly as well as myself will be watching in this room behind the viewing glass" the orderly motioned to the door to his right.

As he opened the door the dark shadow of Batman overcomes Harley as she is somewhat startled by his presence but regardless of how angry she was at the Dark Knight she could'nt attack due to her being handcuffed to the table.

"What you do want, B-Man?" growled Harley.

"I need your help your Harley, it's important" said Batman as he sat down in the chair across the table from Harley.

"Why should I help you, you killed the only man I'll ever love" Harley turned away from Batman in disgust.

"I am truly sorry Harley, I was so filled anger it felt like I wasn't even myself. That night has haunted me every time I close I see that moment when I pulled the trigger and Harley if you give me what I need I'll see if I can get you a pass to visit The Joker's grave" Harley turned to face Batman as she gave into his sincere apology

"What do you want to know?"

"I know you worked for The Council, I want to know how they contacted you because I figured out that The Joker was on a solo mission as he made his way from Gotham to L.A. and they must have known that he would need help so of course they reached out to you. So how did they contact you?"

"They mostly contacted me through coded text messages from an unknown number; they sent me updates on Mr J's location as he made his way across the country"

"That was it, nothing else? They didn't give a hint to where their headquarters are?" Harley shook her head.

"Thanks anyway, Harley" Batman then rose from his chair and made his way out of the interview but was stopped in his tracks by Harley's words.

"Batman, what about my pass?"

"I'll see what I can do" Batman then left the room closing the door behind as he then entered the viewing room where the two orderlies stood.

"Did you get what you were looking for Batman?" asked the one of the orderlies.

"Unfortunately not" added Batman.

But suddenly the lights in the viewing and interview room began to rapidly flash on and off which startled Harley, both of the orderlies but left Batman curious about what was happening. Along with the orderlies Batman dashed outside into the corridor to see the same thing happening as the lights flashed on and off rapid but was joined with the loud sounds of opening and closing mechanisms, an alarm also the rioting yells of Arkham's inmates. Both of the orderlies ran to find Warden Sharp as Batman stayed behind but then a high pitched sound pierced his ears as a loud static erupted from one of PA speakers.

_"Hello, Batman"_ said the dispatched gravelly voice from the PA speaker.

"Who are you?" demanded Batman.

_"I am the High Councilman, the head of The Council and we have seized control of Arkham Asylum's security systems. We have imitated the Asylum's lockdown procedure and have released all inmates from the cells especially some of your closest friends. No one can get in or out, we also have a special surprise for you but that's for later. From all of us here at The Council enjoy your stay. WELCOME BACK TO THE MADHOUSE, BATMAN!_

* * *

**Batman has crossed the threshold and into the crazy, demented, insane hell that is Arkham Asylum. **

**Will Batman survive the night in Arkham? **

**What will be The Council's surprise for The Dark Knight? **

**All be answered next in ****PART 1**** of the **SPECIAL 3 PART CHAPTER** inspired by 2009's Game of the Year, ****_Batman: Arkham Asylum_****!**


End file.
